


Go Crows

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-28
Updated: 2002-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what are you doing this afternoon that's more important then chasing after freaks with Chloe?<br/>"Cheerleading tryouts. Clark said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Crows

## Go Crows

by Zev Rose

[]()

* * *

Go Crows!  
Clark couldn't believe it; the principal had called him in yet again to "discuss" his supposed slacking. The guy would never let up; he would stop Clark in the halls and suggest he join the football team. Or, talk the coach into giving Clark the third degree about joining the swim team.   
"Clark we have had this discussion before..." The principal started with the same sentence every time he called Clark into his office. "And before I could never force you to be more active with extra curricular activities. Although I strongly suggest it, colleges don't just look for students with good grades. Heck Clark anyone can get good grades, and decent sat test scores! Now the colleges are looking for those students who are involved, right now your chance of getting into college is smaller then, say, one of the members of the volley ball team. Clark you know, you could join the volleyball team. Well enough about the past! The future is here and now, and the future holds you in an extra curricular activity. Last week the district passed a policy active immediately requiring all students starting with the class of 2005 to be involved with an extra curricular activity." The smile on the principals' face could only be compared to a small child with a magnifying glass anticipating the moment when the ant in the focus of light would burst into flames and meet its horrible demise. "So with this Clark I bid you ado and remind you that if you don't find an activity soon, your not walking." He stood up and motioned for Clark to leave his office. 

Clark slowly got up and trudged out of the main office like a man doomed to death row. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and would have to join one of the schools clubs or not graduate. The idea of dropping out of high school and running away to live in Antarctica seemed like a better plan then having to explain his predicament to his parents. The hallway was deserted, no one stayed at school very long on Friday afternoons, there was too much to do. Especially when there was a late Halloween party happening in Jacob's field so every high school student can get wasted and then not have to go to school the next day. Clark had no interest in going to the party and thought about hanging out with Lex instead. But first he'd have to tell his parents of the principals' ultimatum.   
"Clark you can't join a sports team." Clark knew his dad would say this "There is too much risk of people finding out about your gifts." It's always about his protection his dad can't spend two minutes whit Clark without mentioning protection. "I'm only saying this for your protection." See? "Is there any other alternative to sports teams? You could a club..." Not the chess club... not the chess club... not the chess club... "Maybe the chess club, or academic league. Clark you're a smart lad, you could even write for The Torch more often." Why does it seem that today everyone is just talking at him rather then to him? "Clark as your father I forbid you to join a sports team, you saw what happened with the football team, I ask you, do you really want to endanger yourself or anyone of the team? Clark you just can't do it." "Ok Dad I won't join a sports team, but I am not going to join the chess club. Oh by the way, May I go to Lex's house to watch a movie?" Jonathon scowled, he hated the idea of Clark hanging out with that... that...that man. But he saw that look in Clark's eyes that told him to not disagree or he was in for a guiltfest. And with that he broke. "Ohh alright, but you have to finish your chores before you go, and be home before midnight." With that Clark rushed off to do his chores super speed. 

Clark thought about Lex while he was moving hay bales from the family farm rusted Ford truck to the corner of the barn. Lex stood out in Smallville, that's why Clark liked him, He felt less alien around Lex. As if some how they were of the same race, though Clark knew that was stupid. How could Lex Luthor, son of a billionaire, and him both be aliens from another planet? So perhaps that's not the way that they are. Clark cannot think of a spare moment where he doesn't think about Lex. It's like he is under a spell, and soon he will become Lex Luthor's personal slave for the rest of eternity. Suddenly the thought of being Lex's personal slave made Clarks pants shrink, another side effect of the spell the young bald sexy enchanter had on him. He couldn't sort out his feelings, the confusing thoughts about his best friend. So he continued his faade obsession with the vapid and shallow girl Lana Lang but his heart wasn't in it any more, and he hoped no one noticed, especially Lex. Clark mysterious but ultimately loveable by all. His teachers think he is sweet, the quiet one that would never get in trouble. Lana thinks he is really interested in her so she plays along acting like the sweet innocent party while she secretly wishes Clark would just take her. Chloe burns with passion but doesn't want to admit it and reduce herself to an average love struck teenage girl.   
The truth is that Clark liked Chloe too, she ignited his passion and invaded his dreams. However she was always upstaged by Lex, in dreams she faded at the most crucial moment and there was only Lex. Dreams turn to reality as Clark starts to blow off Chloe and Pete to spend more time tongue tied and blushing while Lex bends over his pool table and shoots him eye fucks. Clark is to shy to admit that he is attracted to Lex, to afraid to consider himself gay or bi or any of the above. He doesn't want to be any more different then he already is but he will eventually have to accept his fate and face his growing attraction, but not today, today he is just going to Lex's castle to watch a movie and hang out with his best friend. Nothing more. 

"So Clark what DVD do you want to watch? Spiderman or Girls Gone Wild 3?" Lex wore gray seat pants and a faded (and quite small) fencing T-shirt, but still had the cool suave attitude that he has when wearing an Armani suit. "Girls Gone Wild 3?"  
"Your right Clark Girls Gone Wild 2 was much better." Clark just sat on the couch cradle a bowl of popcorn like it was the only thing keeping him sane. His puppy dog eyes must have communicated something to Lex because he dropped the cheep porn DVD in the trash and started Spiderman before plopping down of the couch right next to Clark. "You thought I was serious! About the girls gone wild grade A crap." "No I knew you weren't serious about watching... ummmm..." "Porn Clark, its called Porn." Lex laughed at Clark "Someday I'm going to have to introduce you to the Internet. So is my old principal still giving you problems?" That thought hit Clark like an ice cold shower and he remembered his predicament. "Actually, he was delighted to inform me today that the school district is requiring every student to be active in extra curriculars. I have to find a club or team or something soon or I won't be able to graduate." Clark slouches as Peter Parker takes pictures of MJ in front of exotic genetically enhanced spiders. "Hmmm interesting, well Clark you were on the football team..." "I don't want to be a part of any sport that requires me to take showers with other guys..." Lex laughed heartily at Clark's joke. "What about chess club? I could teach you, I took chess lessons for years." "The chess club won't help my image. And I have tried to play chess with Pete for years; I'm no good at strategical thinking." "Then Clark there is only one more extra curricular activity left." The smile on Lex's face preempted that his next comment would not be appreciated and would just frustrate Clark but would be funny as hall. "Come on Lex don't keep me in suspense!" "Well if you take away team sports and chess club and count in that he won't count the torch as an extra curricular, the only thing left is Cheerleading!" Clark sighed but then thought, that idea might just be crazy enough to work. 

The hallway was crowded as Pete and Clark made their way to their lockers. Go Crows! Signs were everywhere assaultingly yellow and red. They were left from the spirit week that was ruined by a gland sucking pituitary vampire. And now clubs and teams were looking for second string members. Oh joy! The sarcastic rapture Clark felt when he saw that the cheerleading team needed two starting members and they were holding tryouts that afternoon.   
"Clark man what are you looking at the cheerleader sign ups for? Come on man join the football team!" Pete was on his join the fire frenzy football cult yet again, that was one chapter in Clark's life that he is not repeating. "You know I can't Pete. I can't compete in a normal sport I could hurt someone." Clark was always a little ashamed about his gifts limiting his activities. He opened his locker and swapped his biology book for his history book and slammed it shut "Well at least it's not such a secret anymore, at least from me, oh watch out Chloe alert." Pete closed his locker and Chloe popping up as sunny as ever. "Hey Clark! You ready to research the next smallville mutant attack? They found a whole herd of cows eviscerated, but the funny thing is, there was no blood." Clark always wondered how Chloe could be so happy and talk about gory things such as dead cows.   
"I was thinking it could be some kind of ritualistic cult sacrifice or a pack of vampires..." Clark masked his doubt. Vampires were a little out there even for Chloe. "So I was thinking that you and I, Clark, could sneak into the vets office this after noon and see what we can find out about the bovine crisis." "Sorry Chloe but I have something important to do after school..." The crows cheer squad was having their first round of tryouts in the gym after school. Clark started to realize how serious he was about joining the cheerleading team that he blushed a scarlet red. Chloe looked somewhat hurt and let down that he couldn't go with her but just smiled.   
"Well perhaps I can catch the elusive Clark Kent another time." She hesitantly turned hugging her books, and unbeknownst to Clark and Pete choked back tears. Damn menstrual cycle. Clark just watched as Chloe walked to her first period staring idly at the space in which she used to inhabit, until the sound of Pete brought him back to their conversation.   
"So what are you doing this afternoon that's more important then chasing after freaks with Chloe?"   
"Cheerleading tryouts." Clark said with a certain irony as he slammed his locker and walked to history class laughing. 

"Ready? O K!" Clark walked into the gym slowly trudging past the perky sophomore girls trying out hoping for the instant popularity that goes with one of the remaining spots on the squad. Why Lex? Why did I listen to you? But Clark thought about his predicament one more time and cheerleading was his last logical answer save the chess team. The captain came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me but the basketball team meets tomorrow." Clark blushed again, oh how he wished he could be on the basketball team. "Actually I'm here to try out for the squad..." "Really? We haven't had a male athletic supporter since I came to Smallville high. But I'm sure that we could use a guy like you. Clark Kent right?" She smiled, flirting with Clark as if he hadn't had enough embarrassment for one day she turned and yelled "Hey crows," all the girls in the gym stopped practicing and looked directly at Clark "Clark Kent wants to join the squad!" They erupted into whispers and teenage giggles.  
"Ok Kent lets see what you got!" The evil queen of perkdom took Clark by the hand and led him out into the middle of the gym and the tryout began. It was a good thing that Clark didn't notice a certain bald busness man watching from the door. Lex chuckled as Clark desperately tried to keep up with the skilled movements and chants of the more practiced girls. Oh he was evil telling Clark to go out for the squad, but it was all worth it watching him, a part of Lex wondered if Clark would go through with it, he almost seemed to be enjoying shouting `Go Crows'. Just then Clark was told to hoist a girl up and hold her feet parallel to his shoulders, Clark lifted the girl with ease and blushed when he realized all he had to do was look up and he could see the cheerleaders underwear. This cheerleading thing definitely had advantages and he didn't even have to abuse his x-ray vision. But then Clark started to wonder what kind of underwear Lex was wearing, probably something silky and purple....  
"Clark! Hey pay attention! You don't want to drop Theresa!" Captain of the perky squad shouted at the more then just a little distracted sack of hormones. 

"Sorry" Clark gently threw Theresa up and then caught her on the way back down as he had been instructed to do so. 

"Well you are good enough with the fancy tricks but we have to work on your coordination and cheering skills, and since you are the first guy to actually volunteer to be on the squad," Clark couldn't help but to smile, this wasn't by volunteer, this was blackmail; public torture for high school graduation. " You get one of the first string slots. Practices are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, plus games. You will have to work very hard the season has already started, so then I guess I will see you on Monday after school!" Well, Clark thought, at least I have two and a half days to explain this to my dad, wonder how he'll enjoy this one, it's not competitive contact sports, he should have no problem... 


End file.
